


Fictober 2019 Day 7: Catfishing

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Catfishing, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, the meet irl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: 'Entendería perfectamente si quisieras cortar todo contacto y olvidarlo todo (y yo jamás te buscaría si de verdad quisieras dejar esto atrás). Pero si, por algún casual, quisieras saber quién soy yo, estaré mañana durante el descanso en el baño de chicas de la tercera planta. Buenas noches, Jennie’





	Fictober 2019 Day 7: Catfishing

Jennie se quedó perpleja al leer las palabras en la pantalla de su ordenador.

‘No soy quién tú crees que soy’

Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a teclear, ‘¿A qué te refieres?

SJK003 estaba escribiendo. Jennie no podía evitar morderse las uñas. ¿Qué quería decir SJK con eso de que no era quien ella creía? Jennie ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía la persona al otro lado del chat, mucho menos cualquier cosa que pudiera identificarla. Se habían cerciorado de ello cuando empezaron a hablar. Las reglas estaban claras: nada de nombres, direcciones o edad. Jennie lo había llevado a rajatabla, algo que, aparentemente, la otra no había hecho.

Jennie empezó a notar como le sudaban las manos, imaginándose las peores posibilidades. SJK escribió durante lo que parecía una eternidad.

‘Quería decírtelo antes, pero no sabía cómo… Hace tiempo que sé quién eres’

Jennie sintió como se le congelaba la sangre en las venas.

‘¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca te he dicho nada’ tecleó.

De nuevo, aparecieron los tres puntitos junto al nombre de usuario de la chica.

‘Sé que si entraste en este chat fue precisamente para hablar de todo lo que no te atrevías a decir en tu vida real, y quiero que sepas que tus secretos siempre estarán a salgo conmigo. Estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta hablar contigo. Por eso, en el momento en el que me di cuenta de quién eras, sentí como si te estuviera traicionando. Entendería perfectamente si quisieras cortar todo contacto y olvidarlo todo (y yo jamás te buscaría si de verdad quisieras dejar esto atrás). Pero si, por algún casual, quisieras saber quién soy yo, estaré mañana durante el descanso en el baño de chicas de la tercera planta. Buenas noches, Jennie’

Tras enviar en mensaje, SJK003 dejó la sala, desconectándose, y dejando a Jennie aún más alterada. La mención de su nombre la había puesto aún más nerviosa. ¿SJK iba a su instituto? Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa. Ahora sólo le quedaba pensar, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a la persona a la que había confesado sus secretos más oscuros, cuando había creído haber hecho sus confesiones al vacío?

-

Jisoo estaba apoyada contra la pared del fondo del baño de chicas. Daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y miraba el reloj en su teléfono cada pocos segundos. Hacía ya cinco minutos que había sonado la campana del descanso, y a cada minuto que pasaba, las ganas de arrancarse los pelos aumentaban. Hacía poco había entrado una chica, y casi le da un vuelco al corazón cuando vio la puerta abrirse, pero no era ella. No iba a venir. La había cagado. La había perdido para siempre. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Pasaron diez minutos. Se acababa el tiempo. En poco tiempo, la campana volvería a sonar, dando por finalizado el descanso. Jisoo sentía cómo las lágrimas empezaban a nublar su mirada. Todas las esperanzas que había puesto en ese momento se desvanecían a un ritmo asfixiante. 

Había cogido su mochila del suelo, resignada a volver a clase, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, y Kim Jennie entró a toda prisa, jadeando.

\- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – se apresuró a decir – El señor Park nos ha retenido durante el descanso para terminar de darnos los deberes, ¡ese hombre es insufrible! Perdona, por la tardanza…

El corazón de Jisoo latía desbocado, y su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco. El hecho de que la otra chica hubiera corrido hasta allí de aquella manera hacía que se le subiera el rubor a las mejillas. 

\- Lo siento – repitió Jennie con una sonrisa tímida, acercándose un poco más a donde estaba la otra chica -, ¿estás bien?

Jisoo se aclaró la voz, volviendo a la realidad.

\- Si, es solo que… pensaba que no vendrías.

Intentó decirlo con una sonrisa, pero pronto sus sentimientos se desbordaron, haciéndole derramar las lágrimas que hasta entonces había logrado retener. La realidad era que, desde que había mandado ese mensaje la noche anterior, no podía quitarse del cuerpo la sensación de ansiedad. No había pegado ojo, pensando en que aquel podría ser el último día que podría leer las líneas que la otra chica tan a menudo le escribía. Pensado que podía perder a una persona que había llegado a significar tanto para ella.

Jisoo, que había bajado la cabeza para que la otra no la viera llorar, se sobresaltó cuando sintió las brazos de Jennie a su alrededor. El abrazo soló sirvió para que su llanto cobrara más fuerza, lo que hizo reír a Jennie. El timbre había sonado hacía rato, pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a romper la posición. Tenían mucho, muchísimo de lo que hablar. Y, por mucho que Jennie disfrutara leyendo lo que pensaba la otra chica a todas horas, aquello palidecía en comparación de lo mucho que le gustaba mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba.


End file.
